The First of Many
by Adora aka Ginny Drama
Summary: Ron gets a little advice from his sibblings, and push into the unknown. Pure R/H fluff


The First of Many  
  
A/N I hope you like this really short fic! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I just like to use them in my stories! J. K. Rowling owns it all!  
  
Ron sighed. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? It was getting to be hopeless.  
  
"Its only Hermione," he yelled to himself, as he stepped toward the brunet witch. Suddenly he turned on his heel and ran up to his room. Correction; it was hopeless. She had been at the Burrow for an entire three days and all he had been able to say was 'are you enjoying your holiday?' and 'bugger Dumbledore won't let Harry come'.  
  
"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave!" he yelled at his favorite Cannons poster.  
  
"From what I have noticed, all boys are brainless cowards when it comes to girls, even Gryffindors," said his little sister from behind.  
  
Ron wheeled around with shock, how much had she heard? "How long have you been there?" he asked, cautiously.  
  
"Long enough to figure out what's going on," Ginny replied dryly.  
  
"And what is that?" he retorted, trying to feign innocence. Ginny and Hermione were good friends, what would happen if she found out how he felt.  
  
"Oh, come off it! You fancy Hermione and you know it!" Ginny shouted impatiently. Too late, guess he was going to find out.  
  
"SHHHHH! Someone will hear you!" he hushed, closing the door. He was panicked, what if Hermione found out before he had the nerve to tell her? He looked at his sister with pleading eyes, and when she returned his stare he sighed, "Alright I do." As he spoke he felt his ears go red. He hadn't admitted it to anyone not even Harry. "You can not, under all circumstances let Hermione know! I, er. want to tell her myself."  
  
"Like hell you will! The day you tell Hermione you fancy."  
  
Ron interrupted her, " Bloody hell, Gin! Calm it down will you? Someone will hear you!"  
  
"Well at least then you'll admit it! You prat, if you would." Ginny started when she was interrupted, yet again. This time by Fred and George bursting in.  
  
"Ginny, I think you better leave. We have to educate the youngest male Weasley in the was of women," said Fred.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to get any ideas and become like them!" put in George.  
  
"And how is that?" Ginny asked, somewhat stubbornly.  
  
"Ah, your not getting it out of us that way!" Fred laughed, pushing his younger sister out the door.  
  
Ron groaned, "Will you lot please leave me alone? I can handle this myself!"  
  
Fred and George laughed. "Then why do you turn red whenever Hermione is brought up?" asked Fred.  
  
"And why do you run like a scared rabbit to your room, whenever Hermione is within a five-foot radius?" put in George.  
  
Ron turned redder, "Leave me alone!" he whined.  
  
"Can't," said Fred seriously.  
  
"Right, we have to keep up the Weasley tradition," George added just as seriously.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
George wiggled his eyebrows, "You know."  
  
Ron turned even redder, "Leave me alone!" he whined, less forcefully than before.  
  
Fred laughed, "Well how else could there be seven of us?"  
  
"Now you are going to march right down there and tell Hermione how you feel!" George instructed.  
  
"Be assertive," Fred advised.  
  
"Don't hold anything back."  
  
"Well hold something back, both mum and dad are home."  
  
"And the final,"  
  
"most important thing,"  
  
"BE THE BOSS!" the twins chorused.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. They had completely lost him.  
  
Fred sighed, "Get in control!"  
  
"Women like that," George added.  
  
"You two are completely nutters," Ron groaned.  
  
"No we know what we're doing," Fred said while pushing Ron out the door.  
  
"Now get down there and show her what you're made of!" George barked.  
  
It was time. Ron could feel it. He was finally going to do what he had been trying to get the courage to do all summer. He walked down the stairs feeling more nervous than he ever had. What if she liked Viktor Krum instead? She did go to visit him that summer. But she was also visiting Ron at the Burrow, did that mean something?  
  
When he got downstairs all he could see was Hermione. How could she just sit there and look so beautiful reading a book? But sure enough there she was, her nose buried in a thick leather bound book, and yet she seemed to have a radiance around her, how did she manage that? Ron stood there for a moment, drinking her in.  
  
"Hermione?" he almost whispered, he couldn't get much more volume he was so nervous.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron. What is it?" she asked looking up from her book.  
  
"I was wondering if, you know, wanted to talk," he said shakily, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Sure. What about?" she said scooting over to make room for him on the couch.  
  
Ron sat down, for a moment he couldn't speak. He was lost looking at her eyes. They were almost blue, but they had a gray tint. How could the color of a stormy sky look so pretty?  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said softly, calling him back to earth.  
  
"Do you like Viktor?" Ron blurted.  
  
"In, what way?" she asked shakily.  
  
"I mean, do you like him?"  
  
"Ummm, no."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. He's a nice gentleman, and we have fun together, but I don't like him for various reasons. Ron why do you want to know?" she asked nervously.  
  
Ron had to smile, "Can't you guess? I thought you were the smart one."  
  
"I have an idea." she said, returning his smile.  
  
"So do I," Ron said leaning in to kiss her. Pulling her in closer, and she didn't fight. In fact she kissed him back. Ron felt he was being transported to a world that he had only dreamed about, except it was far better than it ever could be in a dream. This was real. They sat there in each other's arms for a long while. Ron felt himself ready to cry, what if he didn't get a chance to do this again? He felt that with the rise of Voldemort, there wasn't going to be much time for kissing. He didn't want to let her go when she said they should go to bed, but even so he had to smile- she was going to make a great prefect.  
  
As she got up to leave, Ron found that he couldn't move, he wanted this moment to last. Finally he got the courage to say, "Do you think we could find the time to do this again?"  
  
Hermione turned and smiled, "I think that was the first of many." 


End file.
